A Man She Created
by donnaspecter
Summary: -She was scared, in pain and her heart shattered into hundreds of pieces at the sight of him. So vulnerable, so broken, so hurt- by her. - Darvey (Donna and Harvey) fanfic. One shot. Based around Harveys panic attacks. I hope you enjoy. -A xxx


**This is a one shot written in heat of a moment. Its different from what I did so far and I hope you enjoy it! Like always- dont forget to review! xxx**

It came like a surprise like always. She was walking down the hall, he smiled at her and at that moment Louis came after her asking for some files. Harvey felt a wave after wave of fear and his stomach was giving out on him. He could feel his heart pound so loudly that he thought it will come out of his chest. He became afraid, so afraid he couldn't breath. As he made his way to the bathroom, not knowing who was watching or what was going on around him he felt pains shooting down his legs as they were taking what seems like forever to get him to the toilets. It was another panic attack.

He has had many now, every time still wondering if he was dying or having a heart attack. It was a pain you can not get used to and it takes out all of your courage, strength and what is left of you is helpless body that pain controls.

He basically threw himself into the sink and cold water started pouring onto his face. Normally that would help, it would help him get his senses back, but this time all he could see was her. How he forgot that she wasn't walking back to the cubicle in front his office, how he felt when he remembered the truth and how helpless he was when it came to her.

"Harvey, please, calm down." He heard someone saying that, it felt like they were 100 miles away until he felt a hand caressing his lower back, trying to calm him. It was her, he didn't need to look up to see that. He could feel it, he could hear the tone of Donna´s voice.

She was scared, in pain and her heart shattered into hundreds of pieces at the sight of him. So vulnerable, so broken, so hurt- by her. She kept whispering calming words into his ear as she felt his heart beat slowing and his breathing became deeper with each second.

He couldn't believe himself. How his body reacted to her. He was calm in a matter of second, something he could never do before. She pressed his shoulders down so he collapsed on the floor and she did the same. She just held him for a minute. His head on her chest, his hand squeezing hers tightly as they breathed in perfect synchronization. He had no idea how much time passed before he stopped shaking, his face was cold from the water and he left a wet stain from crying on her dress. He was too ashamed to look up. Harvey was grateful but scared. At some point he thought this panic attack will be the end of him, but Donna saved what was left of his sanity, just like that.

"I am soo…" is all she said, a minute passed before she finished her sentence "sorry, Harvey." And he felt a tear fall on his face, that escaped her eye and landed on his cheek. It took him all of his strength to push himself into a sitting position and look at her. "You saved me. Donna you have nothing to say sorry for. I brought this up on myself. I drove you away, like I do with everyone." Harvey said those words with such pain noticeable in his voice and insecurity in his eyes. It hit her like a lightening- the only thing in his voice used to be confidence and his eyes were all determination.

She put a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes under the warmth of her hands. They stayed like that for a long time, luckily for them no one came into the bathroom. She felt his tears on her hand and she cried out loud. Donna couldn't bear the thought of him hurt like that, let alone actually see it all in front of her. "I twisted a knife in your heart and I don't know how to take it back."

"If it wasn't for you, there would be no heart to twist a knife into." Its all he said, knowing that all left good of him was what she created.

 **I have no idea how this happened. I am all fluff normaly but yeah- please review if u enjoyed. Thanks so much for reading! ly all**

 **-A xxxx**


End file.
